And here I am, the only one
by i.anachronism
Summary: I am all alone now, and they are gone. And I realize it's all my fault.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own

**A/N: **I don't reveal the character till the end for a very good reason. **  
**

**I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
that everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth**

I walked slowly into the room. Everyone's head turned, and their eyes seemed to boar holes in my soul.

"Hi guys," I waved awkwardly, and then dropped my hand. All they did was stare at me with cold, dead eyes.

I got no answer from their now blue lips, and no matter how hard I tried, none of them would even acknowledge me anymore.

My racking sobs could be heard throughout the mortuary, and my pale figure could clearly be seen, curled up into a fetal position.

"I loved you," I whispered just loud enough that I knew you heard. "And you left," **  
**

**But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears **

My mind flits back to the last battle, the day I wanted to turn and leave you all to your untimely demises. But I didn't.

I stayed, and because of me, you died.

"_Run!" I shouted knowing you wouldn't listen. You would stay and fight even if it meant you would die. _

"_I can't. Not this time," You said back. You smiled softly as the fangs became imbedded in your flesh._

"_No!" I yelled trying desperately to get up. But it was to no avail. The monster had me firmly planted to the ground. _

_Spike told us to leave, and that he wanted to see how it would end. And we listened, and then he was lost. _

_And it again was all my fault. _

_And now it's just me, Red, and Robin._

_And the rest of you are gone, and it's all me. And there's nothing I can do to change that. _

**Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
**

"I'm sorry," I whisper, but it's to late, there's nothing I can do to change what has already happened. There's nothing I can do to make this right again.

**With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind   
She's on your mind  
**

I remember you the most out of everyone, and it was your death that hit me the hardest. I loved you, and because of something I did you died. And it hurt to know this.

It hurt to know that I'm the only one left, and I'm the only one that was so weak that I had to turn and run away. And that it truly was my fault. And that I loved you. And I still do

**Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along **

I remember when Red died. It was a difficult death, just because we were finally friends again.

"_Hey Red," I smirked as I walked in on her and her girlfriend._

"_Oh, Hey," she blushed and looked down. _

"_I guess I'll leave you to your 'fun'," I smirked again as I left. Seconds later I heard you girlfriends scream. And I realized I was too late. And I couldn't save you this time. _

"_I'm sorry Red," I said as they carried your body away. I noticed the blue veins dotting your forehead, and I knew, oh I knew. But they didn't, they couldn't._

_But at least you're happy now._

And then there was the time that I heard Robin died. He died fighting a vampire that was just a little too strong. He was dusted by one of the slayerettes, after he was turned.

And now it's just little old me. Alone again, like I've been my entire life.

**But that's disregard   
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between **

Well not exactly all my life. I was loved when I was with you and our friends. But now you're all gone. And I stand by your graves and see your haunting faces. And I cry, and wish I would've stayed instead of turning against you.

I wish I would've accepted you at first. But I didn't, and that's just another mistake to add to my many.**  
**

** And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless **

I walk through the cemetery and sigh.

Alexander-Xander-LaVelle Harris  
1981-2003  
Died a hero.

Anya Christina Emanuella Jenkins-Harris (Well almost)  
Died a hero.

Dawn Nicole Summers  
Died 2003  
Died a hero.

William-Spike-Pratt  
Died a champion.

Willow-Red-Danielle Rosenberg  
1981-2005  
Our little "Witch"

And then you're grave. The last one worth seeing.

Elisabeth-Buffy-Anne Summers  
1981-2003"  
Our light has gone out, and the hero has died."

**  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves**

"Do you know them?" Someone asks me walking up to the graves.

"I did," I hear myself whisper without even looking up to the person.

"Then did you know this people?" They asked as they pulled my up and to another part of the cemetery

There were several more graves.

Cordelia Chase  
1981-2003"  
Queen C"  
Died a hero

Wesley Wyndam-Price  
Died a hero

Spike  
Died a hero

Winifred-Fred-Burkle  
Fighter to the very end

Charles Gunn  
Died a hero

Liam-Angel-Williams  
Our champion.

"Yeah I know them, how do you?" I sighed and turned around.

"Oh….my….god," I gasped and fainted

**Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind**

"Hello Faithy,"

"Oh my god. Wha? Who? How?" I stuttered

"It's a nice surprise isn't it?" She smiled

"Yeah…it is." I sighed and looked into her eyes. "Thank you Buffy."

I was finally at home.


End file.
